Siempre estaré en tu Corazón
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: U/A. Serena padece del corazón y por ello, ha perdido las ganas y la alegría por vivir. O al menos así era hasta que conoce al chico que hará que su mundo de un giro de ciento ochenta grados ... ¿Será que ellos lograrán enamorarse?
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón y que debería estar actualizando alguno de mis otros dos fics, pero el muso inspirador anda de vago en esos dos y para no extrañarlas tanto, he decidio comenzar con esta nueva historia, que no será muy larga (quizá cinco o seis capítulos jeje). Está BASADA en un mini drama que vi de uno de los integrantes de SS501, el cual no les diré para no generar spoiler ... ¡Así que si alguien lo ha visto, por favor no diga nada! jejeje ... ¡Saludos a todas, como saben les agradezco mucho que lean!

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia ya saben, será un cincuenta por ciento "basada en" y cincuenta por ciento de mi invención. Sin más, las dejo con la introducción...

.

.

* * *

**.**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ EN TU CORAZÓN**

.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Muchas personas dicen que el destino lo forjamos nosotros. Otras, en cambio, piensan que hay una deidad que lo traza y que cada uno, simplemente sigue esa línea que ya ha sido marcada… pero, ¿cuál de las dos ideas es la verdadera? ¿Por qué algunas veces sentimos que somos quienes creamos nuestro destino, pero otras simplemente pensamos que ya todo estaba escrito?

En realidad, eso es algo que yo no sé. Y tampoco quiero averiguar. Lo único que sé es que yo comencé a vivir el día que lo conocí. Comencé a creer en todo lo que estaba alrededor de mí justo en el momento en que su mirada y la mía se encontraron en aquella azotea. Sólo sé que él marcó un antes y un después en mi destino, una línea que divide lo que fui, lo que soy y probablemente, lo que seré dentro de unos años…

¿Cómo olvidar su sonrisa?

¿Cómo olvidar la ternura de su mirada?

¿Cómo no querer volver a sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre las mías?

¿Cómo no desear que sus labios se unan nuevamente con los míos?

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo veinticinco años. Soy directora de cine y me gusta mucho correr, sentir cómo la brisa choca en mi rostro, haciéndome sentir viva, libre y completamente llena. Me encanta detenerme e inhalar profundamente el aire fresco que se siente en la orilla del mar; imaginarme que desde algún punto en el infinito, soy observada por las personas a las que más he amado y que desafortunadamente, hoy ya no están conmigo.

Sin embargo, hace seis años mi realidad era diferente: yo estaba postrada en la cama de un hospital, a punto de morir por una enfermedad del corazón. En ese tiempo, mi cabello que hoy está largo y brillante, estaba completamente opaco y sin vida. Mis mejillas, que hoy lucen sonrosadas, estaban indiscutiblemente pálidas y mis ojos azules, se veían apagados, sin ningún ápice de emoción.

Pero gracias a él, todo cambió. Me enseño que las mejores cosas de la vida están en los detalles más pequeños. Me demostró que debemos ser felices con todas y cada una de las personas que nos rodean y que tenemos que demostrarles que los queremos sin tratar de esperar nada a cambio, más que un amor similar al que nosotros demos.

Pero sobre todo, ¡me enseño a vivir! Sí, me enseño a querer seguir adelante, con fuerza, con pasión, con humildad y sobre todo… ¡Con valentía! ¿Su nombre? Por ahora no lo diré, sólo les contaré que es el ejemplo más grande que el destino pudo haber dibujado en mi camino y el hombre que con sólo una pregunta, me enseñó la más bella historia de amor…

.

.

* * *

.

¡Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura! No se les olvide decirme qué les pareció la introducción, cortita pero creo yo que "sustanciosa" jejeje ...

Les mando un abrazo enorme a todas, trataré de actualizar mis otros fics y más seguido. Pero ya saben, ¡sigo viva! Así que pronto tendrán más noticias mías. ¡Gracias por leer! Y como siempre digo, se recibe cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario, sugerencia o tomatazo ... ¡Las quiero! ¡Saludos!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi vida antes de Ti

¡Hola chicas! Antes de mi letanía, quisiera agradecerles por el apoyo que le dieron en la introducción a esta historia. Gracias por la confianza y el respaldo que me han regalado desde que inicié en "el mágico mundo de los fics", como yo le llamo. Saben que aunque me retrase un poco en actualizar, ninguna de mis historias quedará sin su respectivo final. No olviden decirme qué les pareció, ¿vale? ¡Saludos y abrazos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia está basada en un cincuenta por ciento en un mini drama, del cual al final les diré el nombre y el otro cincuenta por ciento, es producto de mi mente loca jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora sí, la dejo con el primer capítulo...

.

.

.

* * *

.

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ EN TU CORAZÓN**

**MI VIDA ANTES DE TI**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando la vida se empeña en querer detener tus sueños, sin importar qué es lo que tenga qué hacer, tal parece que no se queda en paz hasta que lo logra. O al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso desde hace varios años, tres para ser exactos. Sí, hace tres años que me detectaron una enfermedad en el corazón que poco a poco me está apagando, una enfermedad que no me avisa cuándo volverá a atacar y simplemente se hace presente en el momento menos esperado.

¿Te imaginas lo que significa para una chica de dieciocho años el hecho de estar atada a una cama de hospital por tener un corazón débil? Siempre he "vivido" bajo el miedo de tener una crisis y que me encierren en un hospital, sin contacto con el exterior y sin tener la oportunidad de respirar aunque sea un poco de aire fresco. Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor temor, la peor pesadilla que me podría haber imaginado.

Y justamente, eso fue lo que me sucedió hace tres meses, en los cuales me pasé las veinticuatro horas de cada uno de esos días encerrada en un hospital, sin saber qué hacer. Sofocada ante la idea de morir entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación y con la incertidumbre de pensar que quizá desaparecería de este mundo sola, sin haber alcanzado todo lo que alguna vez soñé. Sin tener la oportunidad de al menos, haber conocido el amor verdadero.

Quizá sea cierto que nunca estuve sola. En el hospital conocí a grandes amigos, empezando por Seiya Kou, mi médico personal. Fue realmente chistoso el momento en que lo conocí ya que, ¡le tuvo miedo a mi papá! La verdad es que me da mucha risa recordar ese instante, pues el gran Kenji Tsukino estaba tan asustado de que un chico "tan joven e inexperto" fuera quien se encargara de mí durante mi estadía en aquél lugar, que fue capaz de gritarle hasta el cansancio, pidiéndole a todos los dioses existentes que me cambiaran al médico por alguien "mayor".

Supongo que deben imaginarse cómo se puso el pobre de Seiya… pálido hasta el último fragmento de su piel. He de contarles que al tener la piel tan clara, llegó un momento en que si hubiera sido posible, se volvía transparente cual fantasma. Sus ojos, que parecen zafiros, se tornaron un poco más oscuros de lo normal y su cabello largo, atado en una coleta, ¡podría jurar que hasta se hizo más lacio! Creo que en algún momento llegué a sentir miedo por él, pues cuando mi papá se propone dar miedo, ¡lo logra y muy bien!

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, lo único que pudo conseguir mi hermoso y neurótico padre, fue que mi cardiólogo, el Doctor Tenoh, lo tranquilizara diciéndole que él únicamente cuidaría de que yo me quedara quieta en aquella cama de ese mugroso hospital. Además, le dijo que Seiya era uno de sus mejores alumnos, el más destacado y que precisamente por eso, le encomendó esa difícil actividad.

A esas dos razones, le agregó el hecho de que Seiya es un chico de tan sólo veintidós años de edad, lo cual según él, me ayudaría a pasar el tiempo sin aburrirme. Esto último tampoco fue del agrado total de mi papá, pero como tenía que regresar al trabajo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que me quedara bajo su cuidado, no sin antes imponer ciertas condiciones.

Una de ellas, fue que Seiya en ninguna circunstancia iba a rebasar la delgada línea entre el paciente y el médico, es decir… ¡Nunca podríamos ser amigos! Obviamente, ninguno de los dos ha hecho caso alguno a esa indicación y sé que mi padre ya hasta la olvidó. Además, sinceramente cada día que pasa lo quiero más. Aunque yo no estoy muy segura de que yo sea sólo una amiga para él.

Sé que ese tema es muy delicado, pues yo no quiero ilusionarlo con la idea de que algún día él y yo seamos más que amigos, pues mi vida depende de muchos factores; entre ellos, el tiempo que me quede de vida. No sería capaz de hacer que alguien se enamore perdidamente de mí y después, irme de este mundo sin haber cumplido mi promesa de quedarme para siempre a su lado. Porque sé que cuando yo me enamore de alguien, será para siempre, que mi alma se unirá a la de un hombre una vez en la vida solamente y que jamás me separaré de él, así tenga que luchar hasta el final por lograrlo.

Con esto no digo que yo esté enamorada de Seiya. Sé que es una gran persona, un hombre que a pesar de ser joven, es extremadamente maduro y responsable en su trabajo. Además, sé que sin su compañía, mi estadía en el hospital hubiera sido terrible, pues al menos con sus bromas y su carácter alegre, divertido y simpático, me hizo cada una de mis horas, más amena y tranquila. Aunque el pobre uno que otro día, tuvo que soportar mi mal carácter, ya que al no tener con quién desquitarme, pues obviamente tenía que hacerlo con él y eso, sé que estuvo extremadamente mal, pero a final de cuentas él siempre me ha comprendido y perdonado.

La otra condición, la puso el Doctor Tenoh y esa fue que el pobre de Seiya prometiera que me cuidaría como si yo fuera su propia vida y no sólo eso, también que no se separaría nunca de mi lado, convirtiéndose en una especie de sombra para mí. La verdad, eso no me agradó del todo, pues sé que ellos no quieren que esté acompañada, no soy tonta… lo que buscan es que me quede todo el día encerrada en este hospital y que no trate de huir. Sé que en su cabeza, más de una vez ha pasado la idea de que yo querré atentar contra mi vida en un acto desesperado que me ayude a aliviar mi sufrimiento. ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad que eso!

Otra de las personas que me ha apoyado mucho, ha sido la enfermera Mina Aino. Ella, es una chica alegre y un poco atolondrada, pero siempre ha sido perfecta y profesional en su trabajo. Algunos médicos piensan que ella y yo somos familiares, pues ambas tenemos rasgos en común, como el cabello rubio y largo, además de la piel blanca y los ojos azules. La única diferencia entre nosotras, radica en que ella también tiene veintidós años, es un poco más alta que yo y además ella está completamente sana… algo con lo que yo no cuento, al menos por ahora.

También conté con la compañía y el cuidado continuo de mi Doctor, Haruka Tenoh. Él es un hombre realmente atractivo, mide aproximadamente un metro con setenta centímetros, tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que podrían para el corazón de cualquiera, incluyendo el mío. Sí, ya sé que mi descripción es sarcástica sabiendo mi condición, ¿pero qué hago si así soy?

Volviendo al Doctor Tenoh, pues él es un hombre con un carácter muy fuerte cuando la situación lo amerita, valiente y decidido. Siempre trae "en jaque" a Seiya y lo regaña demasiado, sobre todo cuando me consigue helado de chocolate. Pero sé que en el fondo, lo estima… por algo le dijo a mi padre que él era su alumno más responsable e inteligente.

Gracias a ellos, mi estadía en el Hospital fue agradable y no me dieron ganas de salir corriendo sin destino alguno. Y afortunadamente, mi calvario hoy termina y puedo volver a caminar libremente por las calles. Con las debidas restricciones obviamente, pero al menos sé que ya no estaré encerrada en esta habitación. Sin embargo, a mí me encantaría irme de aquí con buenas noticias y eso desafortunadamente, no puede ser así: necesito un trasplante de corazón en menos de un año o de lo contrario, mi vida acabaría sin haberme dejado cumplir con al menos la mitad de mis sueños.

Mi situación es realmente difícil, lo sé… pero dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo último que muere y en mi caso, tengo fe en que pronto podré recibir ese regalo que tanto anhelo: un corazón sano, fuerte y que me permita vivir muchos años más.

.

.

.

_**Dos meses después…**_

.

.

.

El viento choca contra mi rostro mientras yo corro sintiendo toda la libertad que hace mucho tiempo no había podido experimentar. Hoy exactamente cumplo sesenta días fuera del hospital y Seiya por fin me ha dado permiso de hacer un poco de ejercicio. Realmente me hacía falta, pues la verdad es que quedarme quieta por tanto tiempo, nunca ha sido el mayor de mis pasatiempos…

Seiya se vio realmente espléndido al traerme aquí, ya que es un bosque digno de ser retratado por el mejor de los fotógrafos. Es tan fresco, tan hermoso y tan lleno de vida, que realmente me reconforta. Puedo voltear a cualquier sitio y darme cuenta de que el pasto es realmente magnífico, de que hay cientos de flores frescas y hermosas, además de que si me quedo callada un buen rato, alcanzo a escuchar que muy cerca del punto donde me encuentro de pie, hay un río. ¡Es realmente perfecto!

Me coloco los audífonos que hace unos momentos me quité para admirar este hermoso lugar y vuelvo a reproducir mi música preferida. Es una perfecta la combinación del sitio que me envuelve, con las notas que poco a poco inundan mi cabeza… ¡estoy feliz, realmente feliz! Nunca pensé que esta sensación me llegara hasta lo más profundo del alma y que fuera tan gratificante para mi corazón.

Corro unos cuantos metros más y me detengo. Volteo detrás de mí buscando a Seiya y me doy cuenta de que él ya no puede correr más. Comienzo a reírme abiertamente cuando observo que se acerca a mí muy cansado y con el ceño fruncido. Está realmente agitado, tanto que su cabello negro se pega en su frente debido al sudor y sus ojos azules sólo me piden clemencia, expresando su preocupación por mí. Lo más seguro es que pronto comience a regañarme por correr de este modo, añadiendo que es peligroso para mi salud…

Me quedo estática, esperando a que se recupere un poco del cansancio. Me quito los audífonos y con eso, dejo ir la sensación de libertad que la música me estaba regalando. Hoy me estoy sintiendo como un ave: libre, sin rumbo fijo pero sobre todo, con una ansiedad enorme por vivir, por vivir al máximo el tiempo que me quede en este mundo.

_-¡Apúrate o tú serás quien pague el almuerzo!-, _le dije traviesamente y en un acto totalmente infantil, le muestro la lengua. Seiya sólo me mira molesto mientras sigue con sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire. No me dice nada, pero por la mirada que me da, sé que está enojado.

_-¡No deberías correr así Serena! ¡Sabes que no es bueno para ti!...-, _me dice una vez que ha logrado controlar su respiración. Yo sólo atino a fingir molestia y responderle:

_-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No vas a empezar a regañarme cuando apenas vamos llegando, cierto? Porque si es así, ¡te acusaré con mi papá!_

_-Serena… sabes que no es "regañarte", -_me dice marcando las comillas con sus dedos-, _simplemente se trata de recordarte lo que NO debes hacer… ¿O acaso esos chonguitos que ahora te haces te han convertido en una cabeza hueca?_

_-¡Eres un tonto!-; _le grito sin compasión alguna. Me acerco lo suficiente a su cabeza para darle un golpe y de inmediato, me echo a correr otra vez. ¡Ahora sí me ha hecho enojar! Así que correré hasta que me canse, hasta que sienta que estoy volando con mis pies.

_-¡Serena, Serena! ¡Detente en este mismo momento!..._

_-¡No lo haré! ¡Eres un tonto, déjame en paz!-, _le grité sin voltear a verlo mientras encendía de nuevo mi reproductor de música y me acomodaba los audífonos con tal de no escucharlo más.

¡Al diablo con todas las precauciones! Yo sólo quiero ser libre, correr y correr hasta que me canse, hasta que de plano no tenga ganas de volver a levantarme… hasta que sienta que soy capaz de llegar al infinito y nada ni nadie entorpezca lo que en realidad deseo hacer. Hoy más que nunca, sé que ni siquiera mi corazón será capaz de detenerme…

Sigo corriendo con toda mi fuerza y me siento realmente bien. Siento como si… como si… como si de pronto todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas, ¡no puede ser! El aire que antes llegaba fresco a mis pulmones me hace falta, me siento sofocada… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo respirar? Me detengo ipso facto y trato de conservar la calma… ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Yo no puedo estar cayendo en mi propia trampa, ¡no, no, no!

Me quito rápidamente los audífonos, pero poco a poco siento cómo un dolor terrible se instala en mi pecho. ¡Me duele, me duele mucho! Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo respirar, ¿qué hago? Tampoco tengo la suficiente fuerza como para gritarle a Seiya y pedirle que venga a ayudarme…

_-¡Serena, Serena! ¡Serena tonta, te dije que no podías correr de ese modo!_

Gracias a Dios, rápidamente Seiya se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo… llega realmente rápido al lugar donde me encuentro, y siento cómo me toma entre sus brazos mientras grita lleno de angustia. Aunque quisiera decirle que no se sienta tan mal por mí, no puedo ya que la fuerza me ha abandonado poco a poco.

¡Perdóname Seiya, en verdad perdóname! Lo sé, sé que soy una tonta y que no debí haberme encaprichado de ese modo. Sólo espero que como mi médico consentido, me ayudes y me salves… ¡Sálvame, sálvame por favor!

_-¿Sí? ¡Rápido, traigan una ambulancia! ¡Serena, Serena Tsukino está teniendo un infarto! Sí, estamos en el bosque que está saliendo de la Ciudad… ¡Por favor, rápido!-, _escuché que gritas desesperadamente al teléfono. ¡Gracias, sé que harás lo que esté en tus manos para salvarme!

Mientras yo trato de soportar el dolor en mi pecho, Seiya clava su mirada en la mía, en un débil intento por decirme que todo estará bien, que me ayudará pero que también debo ser fuerte por mí, por mi padre y también por él. Yo quisiera decirle tantas cosas, entre ellas que no estoy muy segura de que esta vez pueda lograrlo, quizá ya es hora de que mi cuerpo por fin tenga el descanso que tanto se merece.

Con mucho esfuerzo, quité mi mano derecha de mi pecho, tratando de colocarla débilmente en su mejilla. Limpio esa lágrima que poco a poco resbalaba por su rostro y le doy una falsa sonrisa. No sé si sea suficiente, pero espero que le ayude a tranquilizarse un poco, al menos hasta que la ambulancia a la que llamó llegue…

Lo siento, pero creo que no puedo soportar más… poco a poco cierro los ojos y escucho los gritos de mi amigo. Ahora los siento tan lejanos que me es imposible pensar que estoy entre sus brazos. Quisiera mirarlo, pero en verdad no puedo. Creo que ha llegado la hora de mi final, pues lentamente voy cayendo en una profunda oscuridad. Todo esto se observa tan vacío, tan tranquilo.

Si este es el momento de mi muerte, creo que lo haré feliz y resignada, sabiendo que los últimos instantes de mi vida pude correr como siempre quise… libre, compitiendo contra el viento y sintiendo que podía llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo, rebasando cualquier límite existente. Quizá, sólo quizá ya sea el momento de encontrar esas alas que tanto he deseado alcanzar…

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto, en el hospital…**_

_._

_._

_._

Todo y nada a la vez. ¿Quién ha dicho que la vida la tenemos comprada? ¿Quién se imagina que un buen día el destino cambiará la jugada en nuestra contra?

En realidad, creo que todos los seres humanos pasamos por una etapa en la que creemos que nuestra vida está asegurada, que nada ni nadie nos impedirá que algo trunque nuestros planes. Sin embargo, eso no es así… siempre existirá algo que marque un antes y un después en nuestra existencia. Un factor que no nos permita alcanzar los ideales por los que hemos luchado.

Alguna vez, alguien me dijo que _"todos somos una película con distinto guión, pero a final de cuentas, sólo somos personas", _seres vivos expuestos a todo tipo de cosas. Seres que en algún momento, conocerán el final y pasarán a un plano donde no podrán seguir compartiendo experiencias con sus seres queridos… al menos no en la Tierra.

¿Será que yo ya pronto estaré en ese lugar? ¿Cómo adivinarlo? O simplemente, ¿sabré que mi hora ha llegado cuando este dolor me termine de consumir?

La verdad, no tengo idea. Lo único que sé por ahora, es que cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo de vida que me quede, quiero vivirlo como si fuera el último. Aunque quizá en una de esas, yo mismo sea quien le ponga el final a mis días… nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera yo. No sé qué elemento le agregaré a mi historia.

¿Será algo de drama o quizá un poco de comedia? No lo sé. Tampoco sé si la vida quiera anexar un personaje… lo único que quiero en este momento, es descansar. Dormir y despertar sabiendo que esto sólo es un sueño. No, mejor dicho… despertar pensando que sólo he experimentado una pesadilla, la cual pronto ya no voy a recordar.

Quiero que mi guión sea único e irrepetible. Que mi historia, tenga un planteamiento especial, una historia llena de acción, un clímax interesante y un desenlace donde al menos, sepa que como el protagonista que fui, lograré hacer feliz a alguien más…

¿Eso será posible?

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque les gustó el capítulo, así que espero que sigan el rumbo de esta historia... ¿Qué creen que le pase a Serena? ¿Quién será el último personaje que aparece? ¿Qué le dirá el Doctor Tenoh al pobre de Seiya? ... ¡Las respuestas a esas preguntas estarán el el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer, a quienes me han dejado un Review y a quienes han pasado por acá de forma anónima, en verdad les agradezco con toda la fuerza de mi corazón... Sobre todo a:

.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chba **/** VICO **/** 2510 mari **/** Ross Kou **/** Mayilu** /** karly15 **/** Johana **/** Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

.

Saben que me encantaría responderles largo y tendido a cada una, pero el tiempo es malo conmigo y no me deja. De cualquier modo, saben que tienen todo mi agradecimiento por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura y que las quiero a todas sin excepción alguna.

En fin, como siempre digo, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y "tomatazos", así que no olviden decirme qué tal. ¡Un abrazo para todas! Cuídense mucho y que tengan un gran inicio de semana...

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


	3. Capítulo 2: Recuperando las ganas de

¡Hola! *Sigue agitando su banderita blanca en señal de paz* ... sé que me demoré demasiado en la actualización de este fic, pero como saben estaba en medio de mi proceso de Titulación, y eso me quitó demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente, ¡lo logré! Así que me tendrán más seguido por acá... ^^/

Gracias por la confianza y el respaldo que me han regalado desde que inicié en "el mágico mundo de los fics", como yo le llamo. Saben que aunque me retrase un poco en actualizar, ninguna de mis historias quedará sin su respectivo final. No olviden decirme qué les pareció, ¿vale? ¡Saludos y abrazos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. La historia está basada en un cincuenta por ciento en un mini drama, del cual al final les diré el nombre y el otro cincuenta por ciento, es producto de mi mente loca jeje. ¡Gracias por leer! Ahora sí, la dejo con el segundo capítulo...

P.D. Este capítulo también va dedicado a mi gran amiga **Usagi Brouillard** por dos razones: la primera, es su cumpleaños hoy 9 de febrero (igual que yo jeje) y la segunda, que en el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarla en los agradecimientos. ¡Ahora sí, disfruten de este capítulo!

.

.

.

* * *

.

**SIEMPRE ESTARÉ EN TU CORAZÓN**

**RECUPERANDO LAS GANAS DE VIVIR**

.

* * *

.

.

.

_¿Qué significa para ti la vida? ¿De cuánto tiempo crees que dispones para ser feliz y alcanzar todas tus metas? ¿Estás seguro de que estás aprovechando cada segundo de tu existencia?..._ Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me reprocho día con día. No entiendo cómo puede ser posible que un chico como yo, de tan sólo veinte años de edad y con un futuro prometedor, ahora tenga que estar encerrado en la habitación de un hospital desde hace ya seis meses. Mi vida nunca había significado tanto como ahora, creo que desde un principio debí haber valorado más lo que me rodeaba.

Supongo que antes de continuar, debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba y como ya les dije, tengo veinte años. Si quieren saber cosas banales, mido un metro noventa de estatura y mis ojos son color azul zafiro, los cuales resaltan sobre mi piel morena clara. Tengo el cabello negro y aunque antes solía llevarlo un poco largo, ahora he tenido que adaptarme a un corte más de estilo militar por la enfermedad que me aqueja.

Cuando tenía seis años, mis padres murieron. Fue una de mis tías quien se encargó de mí, me cuidó y me enseñó lo que significa estar rodeado de una familia. Sin embargo, cuando cumplí dieciocho años, decidí volverme independiente y mudarme a un departamento. Así, viviendo solo experimenté lo que todo joven como yo desea: jornadas llenas de excesos, chicas, fiestas… hasta que la vida misma me obligó a tocar fondo y a darme la lección más cara por la que pude haber pasado.

Fue un día en que retomaba las clases en la Universidad. Siempre he sido un buen estudiante a pesar de mis excesos, pues lo que más me apasiona en este mundo es la cinematografía. Mis profesores me decían que tenía un gran futuro en la industria, pues mis ideas eran innovadoras. Pero eso fue hasta aquél trágico momento en el que así, sin más ni más, caí desmayado mientras filmábamos un cortometraje.

Me trajeron rápidamente al hospital y tras varios estudios, el diagnóstico llegó: un tumor en el cerebro sin la más mínima posibilidad de ser extirpado… ¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto? La verdad es que no lo sé. Quizá así ya estaba señalado en mi destino, o quizá tantos excesos tenían que llegar a su fin. Aunque no fue de la forma más adecuada. Al menos no para mí.

Desde entonces, estoy internado en este hospital, viendo cómo día con día mi vida se extingue. De los compañeros de parrandas, ninguno ha venido. Mis "amigos" de la Universidad, sólo se presentaron una vez, viendo con lástima cómo había cambiado mi apariencia en muy poco tiempo. Las mujeres que decían amarme, se esfumaron y nunca más volvieron. Ahora estoy solo, las únicas personas que vienen a verme son mi tía y mi prima, sé que ellas nunca serán capaces de abandonarme.

Bueno, no me puedo quejar tengo un excelente amigo en el hospital. Él es Andrew, tiene veintiún años y está aquí para combatir el cáncer que lo aqueja. Es muy agradable, risueño y lleno de vida. Cualquiera que lo vea, no creería que es uno más de los internos en el hospital. Está enamorado de Lita, la enfermera encargada de monitorearnos… no sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que poco a poco la está conquistando. Aunque a veces ella me trata de pervertido por grabar su trasero, ¡pero juro que sólo lo hago porque Andrew de vez en cuando me ayuda a escaparme a la azotea de este asfixiante lugar!

¡Vaya! He estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que sigo en el pasillo de urgencias. Lita me permitió caminar libremente por el hospital hoy, ya que de verdad sentía que en la habitación el aire me faltaba de una forma realmente atroz. Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, la batería de mi cámara se está extinguiendo y eso no me permitiría seguir grabando todo lo que yo quiero de la vida real, así que tomo el camino que me llevará a mi habitación, pero es justo en ese momento en el que una ambulancia se detiene frente a la entrada y de ahí, bajan los paramédicos y uno de los doctores de este hospital. Tal parece que he encontrado algo interesante qué grabar…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido, aún hay tiempo de salvarla! ¿Se encargaron de llamar al Doctor Tenoh? —, pregunta desesperado el médico que acompaña al paciente. No alcanzo a ver de quién se trata, así que me traslado a unas escaleras que están cerca, desde ahí es más que seguro que podré ver algo más. Así, es como me doy cuenta de que se trata de una chica, una señorita es la que llevan en aquella camilla.

No sé por qué, pero de pronto sentí el instinto de grabarla, de plasmar con mi cámara aquella escena en la que ella llegaba al hospital, el momento exacto en el que entraba por la puerta de emergencias. Quizá mi estancia en este lugar, me esté convirtiendo en una especie de ente sentimental…

— Sí Doctor Kou, el Doctor Tenoh ya está en camino. Ordenó que la lleváramos de inmediato a cuidados intensivos, antes de pensar en una cirugía —. Respondió preocupada una de las enfermeras que también acompañaban a aquella señorita que iba en la camilla. Se veía tan indefensa, tan joven… no puedo creer que ella también se encuentre en un estado grave, ¿cómo pueden ser posibles cosas como estas?

Mientras observo cómo todo el personal desaparece con aquella chica en la camilla, un extraño sentimiento se apodera de mí. Trato de no hacerle caso, así que lo mejor es que me vaya de una buena vez a mi habitación, seguramente Andrew ya me está esperando para que lo ayude con otra de las grabaciones de Lita… creo que él realmente me va a convertir en un pervertido.

Caminé por las escaleras, es mejor que omita el uso del elevador, pues eso me hacer llegar más rápido a mi encierro. Paso a paso voy pensando en esa chica, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella que me hizo querer cuidarla? ¿Qué diantres me está sucediendo? Con esas preguntas en mi mente, sigo caminando y en poco tiempo he llegado por fin a mi habitación. No hay nadie, seguramente Andrew ya está espiando a Lita o buscando la manera de que ella venga hasta acá, se hará el enfermo y mientras ella lo revisa, yo la grabo desde la espalda hasta los tobillos. En serio que no sé por qué él me ha convencido de hacer algo así.

En lo que espero a que ellos lleguen, conecto la cámara a la energía eléctrica. Sí, sé que no va a servir de nada, pero al menos no se apagará mientras hago el trabajo sucio que me encarga mi amigo. De nuevo vuelvo a ver todo lo que grabé durante este tiempo y sin quererlo, veo nuevamente ese video donde aparece aquella chica… ¿qué será lo que ella padece? Entre todo eso que pienso, algo nuevo se me viene a la mente, algo que jamás había creído cuando iba a la Universidad:

— Sin dudarlo, la vida es más emocionante que la ficción. Todo esto es tan realista. Ahora entiendo lo que me decían mis profesores, las películas deben ser como escenas reales… deben tener toda esa emoción, esos detalles que hacen que experimentes muchas sensaciones… —. Dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo porque Andrew entra intempestivamente a la habitación, seguramente ha conseguido que Lita venga.

— ¡Hey, Darien! Ella está viniendo… —, es lo único que me dice mientras corre hacia su cama y yo hago lo mismo. Una sonrisa traviesa inevitablemente se me escapa, me siento como si fuera un niño de seis años que acaba de tocar el timbre de una casa y se echa a correr, riendo y siendo feliz. Justo en ese momento, Lita entra a la habitación.

Es muy alta, mide alrededor de un metro setenta y tiene la piel blanca. Su cabello siempre lo lleva atado en una coleta y en todo este tiempo que llevo en el hospital, jamás la he visto separarse de aquellos aretes en forma de rosa que siempre usa. Sus ojos, tan verdes cual dos esmeraldas, la hacen resaltar entre todas las demás enfermeras. Además, a pesar de que su carácter podría considerarse "fuerte", sé que en el fondo es tan frágil como las flores que adornan sus oídos. Es la chica ideal para mi amigo, pues a pesar de que sé que él es un completo imbécil por no declararle lo que siente, sus sentimientos hacia ella son reales y sinceros.

— ¡Ay, ay mi estómago! —. Grita desesperadamente Andrew.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Comiste algo más aparte del almuerzo del hospital? —. Responde una desesperada Lita, quien se ve realmente preocupada.

— No, nada… ¡pero me duele, me duele! —. Le contesta Andrew mientras la toma de la mano y comienza a acariciarla. Después, la guía hacia su corazón y agrega: — Quizá no me duele el estómago, tal vez… tal vez lo que me duele es el corazón…

Suelto una pequeña risita, no hay nada más gracioso en este mundo que ver actuando a Andrew, tratando de conquistar a Lita. Ella se da cuenta rápidamente de que sólo está fingiendo y no tarda más de cinco segundos en darle una buena bofetada… ¡Vaya, sí que debe tener la mano pesada!

Mientras mi amigo se retuerce del dolor, yo comienzo a reírme de la escena. En verdad que es muy chistoso ver a ese par, peleándose diariamente. Sin embargo, más me hubiera valido no reír, pues de pronto Lita se dio media vuelta y también terminó propinándome una buena y sonora bofetada… después de eso, se salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Creo que esta vez sí se enojó.

— Andrew… — llamo a mi amigo mientras me sobo un poco la mejilla. — ¿De verdad te gusta tanto la enfermera Kino?

— ¿La verdad? ¡Sí, mucho! Me gusta como nunca nadie me había gustado…

— ¡Ay Andrew! Te comportas como un niño, ¿acaso no ya eres un hombre? ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le confiesas tus sentimientos, sin tener que hacer cosas como éstas? —. Lo regaño mientras sigo sobándome la mejilla. ¡Sí que Lita tiene la mano pesada!

— Ay Darien. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque se nota que eres un casanova. Yo… yo sólo he tenido una novia, Reika y ella me abandonó después de enterarse que tenía cáncer. Como no sé si la voy a librar, no estoy seguro de si Lita también quiera estar conmigo tanto como yo…

— Vaya, creo que en parte sí tienes razón. Pero no te desanimes, estoy seguro que con los tratamientos, pronto estarás sano —. Trato de darle ánimos. — Hermano, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Lita?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, pues sus ojos, su boca, sus manos… su… su… bueno, ¡ya sabes!

— ¡Eres un pervertido, no hay duda de ello! En fin, ¿quieres ver lo que grabé?

— ¡Por supuesto! No me digas que… —. Responde más que feliz mientras yo asiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sí, esta grabación era lo que Andrew esperaba, así que no lo haré esperar más. Le puse play a la cámara y él abre los ojos tanto como pudo, justo en el instante en el que le muestro un _tilt down _que abarca desde la espalda de Lita, hasta sus tobillos.

— ¡Darien, hermano! Simplemente, ¡eres lo máximo!

— Calma, calma Andrew… o te puedes sentir mal.

— Tienes razón amigo, ¡gracias! Pero es que es tan sexy…

— Pues sí hermano, ella es muy linda tanto por fuera como por dentro. No cabe duda de que tu corazón supo elegir muy bien a quién ya se instaló como su única dueña… —. Lo veo tan metido en sus pensamientos, que lo único que atino a hacer es a dejarle la cámara mientras me dispongo a tomar una siesta. El maldito dolor de cabeza ha regresado, lo mejor es que descanse un poco.

— Darien, ¡muchas gracias en serio! Sé que ya te dio jaqueca, así que te dejaré descansar. Si quieres ir a la azotea sin permiso otra vez, sólo me dices y yo te cubro. ¿De acuerdo?

Como me encuentro ya muy cansado, sólo hago un movimiento con una de mis manos en señal de aprobación. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tenga que soportar este dolor, pero creo que lo mejor es que duerma al menos hasta mañana.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

_**En Cuidados Intensivos…**_

_._

_._

_._

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿En dónde estoy? Trato de abrir los ojos, pero mis intentos son en vano al sentir como si no hubiese dormido en años. Mis manos se sienten tan pesadas y mi cuerpo está muy débil. En la boca, siento cómo la mascarilla de oxígeno poco a poco provee a mis pulmones del aire necesario para seguir funcionando y mis oídos, sólo son capaces de escuchar el sonido de la máquina que monitorea los latidos de mi corazón… ¿Es así? ¿En serio la vida se empeña en no dejarme ir? Al menos no hasta que haya experimentado todo tipo de sufrimientos…

— Doctor Kou, la señorita Tsukino está despertando —. Escucho tenuemente la voz de una de las enfermeras. ¿En serio Seiya está aquí? Creí que estaría muy enojado porque no lo obedecí.

— Gracias enfermera. Por favor, infórmele al Doctor Tenoh que Serena ya despertó y averigüe si pudieron realizar el traslado de la enfermera Aino, trate también de contactarla.

— Sí Doctor, ¿desea algo más?

— No, muchas gracias. Por el momento es todo.

Escuché cómo la enfermera salió de la habitación y Seiya se acercaba poco a poco a mí, temeroso. Aunque él no lo sepa nunca, estoy muy arrepentida de no haberlo obedecido, así que aunque no tengo mucha fuerza, trato de hablar para decirle lo mucho que lo siento.

— Sei… —. Es todo lo que puedo decir, la mascarilla de oxígeno no me permite hacer más.

— Tranquila bombón, tranquila. No pasa nada. A pesar de todo, has logrado salir adelante otra vez. Aunque me has dado un gran susto, ¡eso no lo puedo negar!

Vaya, sí que este hombre es un ángel. No está molesto a pesar de que lo desobedecí y de que seguramente, Haruka le ha de haber puesto una regañiza fuerte, todo por no haberme cuidado bien. Es un gran amigo, lo sé. Como no puedo decir nada más, tomo con poca fuerza su mano y le dedico una débil sonrisa, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.

— ¡Ay Serena, mi bombón! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto nunca más! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti? —. Como no puedo responder, sólo trato de apretar un poco más su mano.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y veo la silueta de Haruka. La forma en la que me ve no es la más dulce que puede tener, creo que esta vez sí está muy, muy enojado…

— Me dijeron que Tsukino ya despertó. Déjame revisarla Kou… —. Le dice a Seiya mientras se acerca a mí. Me toma el pulso y hace anotaciones en el expediente, pero no me ve. Esta es una señal más de que está molesto conmigo, creo que debo intentar hablarle o algo parecido.

— Ha… Haruka

— Dime

— Yo… —. Imposible, no puedo hacer nada. Esta mascarilla no me deja decir nada. Acerco mi mano para poder quitarle pero Haruka no me deja, es hasta ese momento en que me mira tan dulce como siempre lo ha hecho.

— Tranquila Sere, no trates de quitarte la mascarilla o corres el riesgo de tener una nueva crisis. Por esta te salvaste de tener un infarto, pero es mejor que no trates de seguir tentando a tu suerte. Mañana por la mañana llega Mina, ella será tu compañía mientras estés aquí, así no te sentirás tan sola. También ya le avisamos a tu padre, ya viene en camino para verte. Por favor, por muy encerrada que te sientas, trata de obedecer a Seiya, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento levemente con la poca fuerza que me queda. Sin embargo, todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo Haruka, giran en mi mente sin dejarme descansar… ¿Mina? ¿Estos días? Acaso… ¿acaso de nuevo me van a encerrar en un Hospital? ¡No puede ser! No, ¡no es posible! Quizá escuché mal o los medicamentos me están haciendo alucinar cosas, lo mejor es que trate de dormir un poco y esperar que llegue la mañana. Sí, eso es lo más indicado por ahora.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

Dejé que Morfeo me acogiera en sus brazos casi hasta mediodía. Toda la noche me sentí inquieta al no poder respirar por mí misma, pero afortunadamente y gracias a la atención extra que Seiya me puso toda la noche, Haruka accedió a quitarme la mascarilla de oxígeno bajo ciertas condiciones y a trasladarme a una habitación, lejos de cuidados intensivos. En cuanto quedé totalmente instalada, no tuve más remedio que acatar las órdenes de los médicos, quienes se pusieron más estrictos que en otras ocasiones.

Observé la habitación detalladamente y no pude evitar percatarme de que no hay nada diferente a la anterior: las paredes tan blancas que cada vez que las veo me sumen en una mayor depresión, un sofá al lado de esta enorme cama, que para colmo también tiene sábanas blancas, dos pequeños muebles a cada lado. En uno de ellos hay un oso de peluche y un florero con rosas color de rosa que seguramente trajo Seiya. Del otro lado de la cama, hay un portarretratos con la fotografía de mi familia, una pequeña lámpara, un teléfono y un reloj despertador… ¿en qué momento trajeron todo esto?

También hay una ventana grande por la que al menos, entra un poco de luz en estos momentos. Presiento que voy a tener que estar aquí mucho tiempo. Frente a mí hay un mueble con cajones enorme, en el cual tendré que guardar mi ropa. Sobre él, descansa una televisión y un reproductor de DVD. Eso es lo más cercano que tendré a la palabra "diversión" en estos días. Giro un poco la vista y me encuentro con una pequeña puerta, seguramente ésta me conduce al cuarto de baño.

Mi ropa no es mucho mejor: una bata de hospital con algunos dibujillos tontos que a alguien sin sentido común, se le hizo gracioso adjuntarle a esta ropa tan fea. No he podido verme en un espejo, pero supongo que mi apariencia no debe de ser la mejor en este momento… lo más seguro es que tenga ojeras, los labios tan blancos como si hubiese mordido una bola de nieve y mi cabello tan despeinado que de sólo pensarlo, me da vergüenza que alguien de este lugar entre. Salgo de mis pensamientos en cuanto escucho que la puerta se abre, giro el rostro y veo a un Seiya totalmente cansado y con un gran vaso de café en las manos:

— ¡Serena, por fin has despertado! —. Comienza a decir mientras deja el vaso con café en uno de los muebles. — ¡Nos diste un gran susto, esta vez sí que nos preocupaste! —. Se acercó poco a poco a mí y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

— Seiya, yo… yo quiero disculparme. No debí haberte desobedecido… —. Agacho un poco la mirada, tratando de esconder las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

— Serena, bombón… —. Tomó una de mis manos con cariño. — Casi te metes en un gran problema, te dije que si corrías de esa manera, tu corazón no resistiría mucho…

En cuanto escuché esas palabras, la rabia que existe en mí por culpa de mi enfermedad, me hizo arrebatarle de una forma no muy agradable mi mano. En verdad que todo eso me desespera hasta el punto de convertirme en una chica sin modales… Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, hasta que por fin me animé a decirle algo más…

— Quiero salir. Seiya, ¿cuándo me dan de alta? —. Él se quedó callado por varios minutos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad. Después, se levantó de la cama y me dio por completo la espalda, carraspeó un poco y comenzó a hablar, titubeante:

— Bombón… Serena, creo que eso no sucederá por un tiempo. Tu condición es realmente de cuidado y tenemos que monitorearte por unos cuantos meses. Eso no puede ser posible si dejamos que te vayas a tu casa, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y seas obediente con todo lo que te pidamos… —. Tomó aire pesadamente y de nuevo se giró hacia mí. Yo sólo atiné a voltear hacia la ventana, tratando de ignorar la dura noticia que me acababa de dar. Nuevamente habló: — Por favor Serena, aunque te sientas bien, trata de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

No respondí, sólo me quedé observando hacia la nada… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? De pronto, escuchamos un tenue golpe en la puerta, Seiya dio permiso de que pasaran y al menos, por un momento me alegré de ver a mi querida amiga Mina.

— ¡Serena, amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Me has dado un buen susto! —. Dijo mientras sollozaba y me apretujaba entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mina! Si no la sueltas, no podrá responderte… —. La reganó Seiya. Ella se despegó de inmediato de mí y como si no creyera tenerme frente a ella, comenzó a llorar.

— Mina, no llores. Estoy bien… de nuevo hospitalizada, pero bien. Creo que eso es ganancia, ¿no crees?

— Es que me espanté mucho cuando me dijeron que anoche estabas en cuidados intensivos… ¡Todo es tu culpa Seiya tonto! —. Comenzó a molestar a nuestro amigo…

— Mina, eso no es del todo cierto. La culpa fue mía, por desobedecerlo — intervine. — Mejor dime, ¿cómo es que consiguieron tu traslado tan rápido?

— Bueno, pues el Doctor Tenoh y tu papá ayudaron un poco. Además, se supone que estaré a cargo sólo de tus cuidados, así que no hubo mayor problema. Amiga, de ahora en adelante me convertiré en tu sombra y trataré de que te cuides y no hagas nada que no debas hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, claro como yo estoy pintado… — dijo Seiya fingiendo enojo. Ambas reímos y yo aproveché para aventarle uno de los cojines que tenía cerca. Así, nos sumergimos en una batalla que estuvo llena de risas y un pequeño momento de diversión para mí… aunque no creo que sea así durante el tiempo que me tengan encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

_**Por la tarde, en la azotea del Hospital…**_

.

.

.

¡Vaya que el tiempo pasa muy rápido! Apenas hace unas horas, empezaba un nuevo día en este lugar y ahora… ahora ya está a punto de oscurecer para llegar a un nuevo día. ¿Será que mi ánimo hoy no es el mismo? Creo que es por eso. Hoy me he sentido más deprimido que de costumbre, más aburrido que nunca de lo monótona que es mi vida dentro de este hospital.

¿Será que sólo voy a salir de aquí una vez que haya exhalado mi último aliento? No lo sé. Sólo entiendo que nada me hace sentir mejor. Ni siquiera el hecho de que hoy vinieron mi prima y mi tía, haciéndome saber cuánto me quieren. Bajo esos pensamientos, dejo que mi mente divague mientras mi nariz absorbe el olor de un cigarrillo. Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo uno, ¿qué sucederá si lo hago ahora? Total, si me he de morir, al menos que sea haciendo algo que me guste y qué mejor que uno de mis vicios.

— ¡Maldición! —. Mascullo entre dientes cuando me doy cuenta de que no tomé la caja de fósforos que tengo escondida en la habitación. Lo peor es que, si regreso ahora, Lita se dé cuenta de que otra vez me escapé y si eso pasa, el pobre de Andrew va a ser víctima de su mal humor con sus ya conocidas inyecciones.

El pobre esta vez no me ayudó a escapar, fui yo quien se escabulló rápidamente para llegar hasta la azotea y así, respirar un poco de aire fresco. Desilusionado, decido subirme a la barda. Abrí mis brazos tanto como pude, absorbí el aire que desde hace mucho no entraba de esa forma en mis pulmones y por una vez en mi vida, dejé que las nubes de ese hermoso atardecer, me ayudaran a imaginar un mundo en el cual no estoy enfermo. Un mundo donde yo puedo volar y ser feliz… un mundo donde aún tengo ganas de vivir.

Justo estoy pensando en esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, cuando escucho que alguien me habla a mis espaldas. Me giro por completo y veo a un verdadero ángel frente a mí: una chica de al menos un metro sesenta de estatura, cabello rubio, piel blanca y unos ojos azules. Igual de azules que el cielo que nos cubre:

— ¿Es divertido? —. Me dice con el ceño fruncido. Un gesto que la hace ver aún más linda. — ¿No me escuchaste? Bueno, si no me quieres decir si es divertido o no, al menos regálame uno… — terminó apuntando con uno de sus dedos hacia el cigarrillo que aún conservaba en mi mano.

No sé por qué, pero me quedo como un tonto al verla y las palabras no me salen. Siento que en algún punto de mi vida la he visto, pero no sé en dónde. Así que me quedo parado en el lugar en el que estaba observando cómo ella caminaba hacia la barda y se recargaba en ella.

— Si no quieres darme uno, entonces olvídalo —. Dijo ya sin verme. — ¡Ay, esto es tan aburrido! —. Añadió más para sí misma, que para seguir hablándome a mí.

Fue en ese momento en el que reaccioné… ¡Por supuesto! Ella es la chica que llegó a urgencias apenas ayer. Me imagino que no tenía nada grave, de lo contrario: ¿Cómo es que ya está aquí, de pie? Pongo mis manos de forma que simulen que la estoy grabando con mi cámara de video y en efecto, me doy cuenta de que su rostro es tan bello que seguramente podría ser una hermosa y reconocida actriz. Sus facciones son perfectas, fuera de este mundo. Es un verdadero ángel…

— No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de grabarme —. Me dijo, aún viendo hacia los edificios que estaban frente a nosotros. Me acerqué más a ella todavía simulando grabarla y me quedo de pie a su lado. Bajé los brazos y me recargué también en la pared.

— Soy Darien Chiba, con tumor cerebral… —. Me presenté. Se quedó callada un momento aún con la vista al frente. Segundos después giró el rostro hacia mí y con una hermosa sonrisa añadió:

— Soy Serena Tsukino, con enfermedad del corazón… —. Una vez que dijo eso, giró su cuerpo de modo que ahora, lo que recargaba en la pared era su espalda.

Hice lo mismo, pero primero la miré fijamente. Después de esto, no sé por qué, pero tuve la necesidad de decirle algo que nunca en mi vida le había dicho a nadie más:

— ¿Quieres ser la protagonista de mi película?

— ¿Protagonista? — respondió sorprendida. — ¿De qué se trata?

— No lo sé, aún no hay un tema todavía. Sólo sé que quiero que tú seas la actriz principal…

— No te entiendo, de verdad que no te entiendo. Creo que estás loco. Además, ¿cómo piensas pagarme? —. Me dijo con un tono divertido.

— Eso es cierto… —. Respondí pensativo. Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra y saqué otro cigarrillo. Lo extendí hacia ella y le dije: — Toma esto como la primera comisión…

Vio fijamente mi mano y después, tomó el cigarrillo. Lo vio por algunos segundos y después, simuló que lo estaba fumando. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo y por unos instantes, me sentí en el mismísimo cielo, sobre todo cuando comenzó a reírse de una forma tan alegre que mi corazón sintió un vuelco… cuando ambos controlamos nuestras risas, ella me dijo divertida:

— Oye tonto, ¿no crees que esto es muy poca comisión para la actriz principal?

— ¡No me digas tonto, cabeza de chorlito! Además, te dije que era la primera. No la única…

— De cualquier modo… —. Ella iba a responderme, pero justo en ese momento, un médico le gritó. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que ella también había escapado de su habitación.

— ¡Serena Tsukino, con que estás aquí!

— Seiya… — dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

El aludido sólo se acercó a nosotros y al darse cuenta de que ella aún tenía el cigarrillo en la mano, se lo arrebató y viéndome de una forma desafiante lo arrojó al suelo. Tomó la mano de Serena y se la llevó jalándola bruscamente, sin hacerle caso a sus gritos de descontento.

Quise seguirlos, pero justo en ese momento, un dolor de cabeza me impidió que siguiera caminando. Me quedé acuclillado cerca de la barda en lo que el dolor desaparecía, pero admito que no pude dejar de pensar en ella… en Serena. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que llegar justamente en este momento crucial de mi vida? ¿Acaso esa es una señal de que debo seguir luchando?

Serena, Serena… es el nombre de un verdadero ángel. El nombre que ha quedado marcado a partir de hoy, en este solitario corazón.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque no se aburrieron y de cierta forma, el capítulo les gustó! Muchas gracias en verdad a todas las personas que me han agregado a favoritos, en sus alertas y a quienes me han dejado un lindo Review ... ¡En verdad les agradezco con todo, todo mi cariño! :D

También gracias a:

.

**Johana - karly15 - VICO-darienchiva - Serena y Darien 4ever - Ross Kou (Lo sigo diciendo: ¡Te extraño!) - matildechiba - Usagi Brouillard - Patty Ramirez de Chiba - Marie Mademoiselle Chiba - Guest**

.

Saben que me encantaría responderles largo y tendido a cada una, pero el tiempo es malo conmigo y no me deja. De cualquier modo, tienen todo mi agradecimiento por apoyarme en esta nueva aventura y que las quiero a todas sin excepción alguna.

En fin, como siempre digo, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y "tomatazos", así que no olviden decirme qué tal. ¡Un abrazo para todas! Cuídense mucho y que tengan un gran fin de semana...

Por cierto, si quieren contactarme... ¡Ya tengo Facebook! Sólo busquen a PaUsagi Shields, agréguenme y ahí estaremos en contacto más directo ... ¡Más abrazos y saludos! :D

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
